maeykka_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mertral
Introduction An amphibious species that thrives in wet areas of the continent, Mertral spend their lives half on water and half on land. They are strongly tied to their places of origin and are usually found in familial groupings. If they are far away from their home families, they will try to adopt a new family. Their natural physique and training underwater make them particularly agile and strong warriors. Their strange looks compared to the other Citizen Species has caused them to be discriminated against for most of Belenus history. Physical Description: Female Mertral are slightly bigger and rounder than Male Mertral, but both average between 1.8m to 2.2 m tall and have a healthy body weight range of between 65kg to 150kg. They have large webbed feet for propelling themselves through water and hands with strong claws for hunting large sea creatures. A dorsal fin on the top of their heads and down their neck is incredibly sensitive towards movement. They have an underdeveloped sense of smell, but are able to grasp subtleties in taste much better. Their skin is an intricate weave of scales that begins peeling after long-term exposure to dry climes. Skin colors range from blue to dark navy, with distinct mottled markings. Age Range: In times of plenty, Mertral easily enjoy lifespans of 120 years. Naming Traditions: Mertral names for themselves rely on sonic vibrations in water, and therefore are mostly unpronounceable to non-Mertral. They tend to choose Common Language names based off of objects or animals. Famous Mertral names include Ali (short for Aligator), Hippo Boy, and Jug Lady. Relations with other Races: For years thought of as violent sub-human animals, Mertral have probably suffered the most under Vei and Sunling rules. Many were captured to be eaten or to function as work animals. It wasn’t until late in the First Epoch that their intelligence was recognized. But some Sunling tribes, especially ones who have warredwith them over territory for thousands of years, still refuse to believe they are worthy of being citizens. Despite very few opportunities to meet, they seem to get along most naturally with Norfolk. Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score: Strong and agile, Mertral get a +2 to strength and a +2 to dexterity. * Size: Medium, no bonuses or penalties. * Hunger:- 1 strength per day after 5 days, no food = no regen of health; must consume 2 rations * Thirst: -1 constitution per day after 1 day, no water = no regen of health * Base Speed: 30 feet, 40 feet in water * Languages: Common, Mertral. Defense Racial Traits: * Hardy: +2 to saving throws against poison, spells and spell-like abilities Feat & Skill Racial Traits: * Swim: Swim is always a class skill, and they can always move in water without a Swim check. * Breath Underwater: Mertral can dive deep without ever coming up for air. * Intimidation: +2 to Intimidation checks Magical Racial Traits: * Water Affinity: Any Maeysters with Water affinities add +1 spells per level and +1 to caster level Offense Racial Traits: * Mertral Ferocity: Once per day, if brought below 0 HP but not killed, Mertral can fight one more round as if disabled. Senses Racial Traits: * Darkvision: Mertral can see perfectly in the dark * Keen Water Senses: Mertral in water have a +4 to Perception